Celestia Starshine
Celestia Starshine è uno dei personaggi più importanti nell'universo di Chronicles of Zerkel. E' la protagonista femminile di Chronicles of Zerkel e Chronicles of Fairysia: Yōma invasion. Compie un cameo nello spin-off Chronicles of Fairysia: Yuki, la leggenda della principessa bianca ed è un personaggio secondario nello spin-off "Chronicles of Fairysia: End of the world. Aspetto Celestia è una bella ragazza con dei capelli lunghi e fluenti che le arrivano fino alla vita di colore blu elettrico, e due grandi occhi anch'essi color blu elettrico (i suoi occhi sono la perfetta fusione di quelli dei suoi genitori, in quanto hanno ereditato il colore del padre e la forme e dimensioni di quelli della madre). Le sue tre misure sono B115-W52-H98: le sue esagerate misure corporee finiscono spesso con l'essere oggetto di tipiche gag ecchi, dove nella maggior parte di queste finisce sempre vittima degli scherzi di Nagisa. Stando ad Haru, possiede anche una pelle molto morbida. Nagisa, nel capitolo 71, descrive il suo seno come "soffice, morbido, sodo, e allo stesso tempo ballonzolante". Da bambina, il suo aspetto era molto diverso: portava la frangetta e aveva due lunghe basette, inoltre era piuttosto bassa. Personalità Celestia è generalmente spensierata e ottimista, affronta i problemi con calma senza preoccuparsi troppo e prende il suo dovere di ninja molto seriamente, rimettendo in riga Nagisa o le sue altre amiche quando combinano dei disastri. Ha dimostrato diverse volte di essere molto intelligente: è lei a formulare le strategie per sconfiggere i demoni dell'incubo, ed è stata la prima a capire che sempre i suddetti demoni appaiono solo in luoghi con una forte concentrazione elementale. Le cose a cui tiene di più sono la famiglia e l'amicizia. La ragazza proviene da una famiglia ricchissima, ma nonostante ciò non è per niente viziata, anzi, è molto gentile e disponibile, e cerca sempre di fare l'impossibile per chi è in difficoltà. Come il padre adora i takoyaki, il sushi, gli onigiri, i dango e il ramen: farebbe di tutto pur di mangiarne un pò. E' inoltre abbastanza modesta, come mostrato nel capitolo 72 non le piace essere chiamata col titolo di "principessa shinobi", preferendo invece essere chiamata col suo vero nome. Celestia a volte soffre in silenzio per via della perdita della madre, della scomparsa del padre e del fatto che abbia perso tutte le sue capacità di ninja. L'animale guardiano di Celestia è il grifone albino. Abilità * '''Potere delle stelle = '''Un rarissimo dono che ha ereditato da sua madre. Grazie a questo la ragazza è in grado di ricavare dalle stelle una sostanza luccicante di color acquamarina e di consistenza acquosa. Con ciò, può curare qualunque ferita in pochi istanti, ma c'è un unico problema: non può usarlo su se stessa. * '''Uso del fioretto = '''Ora che è un ex-shinobi, Celestia pare essersi dedicata all'uso del fioretto: ha dimostrato molte volte di saperlo usare in modo rapido e letale. * '''Arti ninja segrete = '''Come ogni ninja nell'universo di Chronicles of Zerkel, Celestia era ingrado di usare le arti ninja segrete. Ora che però non è più una shinobi, la ragazza non è più in grado di usarle. * '''Tornado s akura = '''Arte ninja segreta vista nel capitolo 72, con essa, sfruttando il potere di Green Cyclone & RedBlossom, riusciva a creare un tornado che sparpagliava petali di ciliegio su tutto il campo che spazzavano via econfondevano l'avversario. * '''Giudizio celeste = '''Arte ninja segreta vista nel capitolo 72. Con essa la ragazza era in grado di incatenare l'avversatio sottosopra e tenerlo prigioniero finchè lo desiderava. * '''Sentiero dell'angelo = '''Arte ninja segreta vista nel capitolo 72. Serviva per camminare a mezz'aria senza dover volare. * '''Guardian summon = '''Come ogni ninja nell'universo di Chronicles of Zerkel, anche Celestia poteva farsi aiutare nei combattimenti evocando il suo animale guardiano, ovvero il grifone albino. Ma dato che ora è una ex-shinobi, questa abilità non è più utilizzabile. * '''Volo = '''Come tutte le fate celestiali, anche Celestia è in grado di volare grazie alle grandi ali trasparenti retrattili sulla schiena. * '''Spostamento dimensionale grazie alla forza del pensiero = '''Altra caratteristica della sua specie. Come tutti i suoi simili, anche Celestia è in grado di spostarsi da una dimensione all'altra con la forza del pensiero. A causa della barriera maledetta che avvolge il regno di Zerkel però, questa abilità non è più utilizzabile per il momento. * '''Spiccata velocità e agilità = '''Nonostante il fisico dal seno prosperoso, Celestia si è dimostrata il personaggio più agile e veloce di tutto il manga. Secondo Haru, la ragazza riesce a sorpassare anche la velocità del suono. Storia Prima degli eventi narrati Il passato di Celestia inizia a rivelarsi dal capitolo 12, ma viene mostrato tutto sotto forma di flashback brevissimi e confusi. Nel capitolo 28, le origini di Celestia vengono svelate: Nasce durante un terribile 9 Giugno, giorno in cui era prevista "la fine del mondo", siccome due oscure entità conosciute come Dark Eater e Light Eater si apprestavano a devastare Fairysia iniziando proprio dal''isola della leggenda, luogo in cui la ragazza è nata e cresciuta. A pochi minuti dalla sua nascita, il padre Rikimaru, insieme ad Ayame (sorella di Rikimaru), Murasame (zio di Celestia e marito di Ayame), Saeko e Tatstumaru (nonni paterni di Celestia), Kanata (madre di Celestia e moglie di Rikimaru), Elizabeth (nonna di Haru), ed altri due individui avvolti nel mistero, cattura i due demoni e li intrappola nel ventre della piccola Celestia, ancora una neonata di soli venti minuti di vita. Si capisce che la bambina vive i suoi primi sette anni celestiali della sua vita passando un infanzia da un lato bella e da un lato brutta: non riesce a farsi degli amici nonostante il carattere felice e spensierato perché tutti la vedono come un mostro orribile posseduto a causa dei due demoni che ora giacciono al suo interno. Nonostante ciò la piccola non si abbatte, perché finché avrà la sua famiglia al suo fianco andrà tutto bene bene ed è convinta che un giorno troverà qualcuno che la accetti per quello che è. Nei brevi flashback che seguono, nel capitolo 28 scopriamo che il sogno della bambina è di diventare una ninja grandiosa come suo padre, e nel capitolo 49 supera un test d'ammissione a pieni voti per entrare in una speciale scuola per diventare ninja. Il misterioso passato di Celestia viene completamente rivelato nell'ottavo volume. Durante il capitolo 71 vediamo come la piccola bambina iniziò la sua carriera di shinobi: dopo essersi difesa da alcuni abitanti che la insultano ingiustamente per i due demoni che si porta dentro, riesce ad entrare nella leggendaria foresta di bamboo, che lascia entrare solo i puri di cuore. Contenta di essere riuscita ad entrare e di avere un cuore puro, può finalmente raggiungere la famigerata Tatsu Academy, la scuola per ninja. Non appena manca poco però, viene tormentata da Kiriya, un ragazzino studente della Tatsu Academy che le ruba il test d'ammissione usando la guardian summon e la provoca. Quando Celestia è pronta ad arrendersi, arriva un bambina che con un arte ninja segreta mette al tappeto Kiriya e che con la sua guardian summon, evoca un leoncino capace di contrastare il falco del bambino, che teneva il test di Celestia. La bambina restituisce il test alla nostra protagonista e si presenta: Ella è Nagisa, erede del clan Kurosawa, e dopo che Celestia si è anch'essa presentata, Nagisa le rivela che alla Tatsu accademy nessuno la vede come un mostro, sono tutti impazienti di conoscerla e che è ufficialmente riconosciuta come principessa shinobi. Infatti, suo padre, dopo aver salvato Fairysia, è riconosciuto come "Re Shinobi", e quindi Celestia, in quanto sua figlia, le viene dato automaticamente il titolo di "Principessa Shinobi". Dopo questo episodio, le due si incamminano verso la scuola, e diventano amiche. Nel capitolo successivo, Celestia inizia a frequentare la Tatsu Accademy. Conosce prima la sua insegnante Asuka Ohkubo ed infine tutti i membri della classe degli eredi, (la classe a cui è stata assegnata e dove vi sono tutti i figli dei capoclan dei pochi clan rimasti): Hikari Makimoto, Daichi Taiyō e Nozomi Kotegawa. In questa classe, c'è ovviamente anche la sua amica Nagisa. L'assegnazione nella classe degli eredi però, scatena la rabbia e la gelosia di Kiriya: questi infatti, le invierà una lettera con la richiesta di partecipare ad un incontro amichevole. Nonostante i suoi amici cercano di impedirglielo, Celestia accetta lo stesso l'invito. Una volta arrivata all'arena però, vede che il suo sfidante ha assunto un atteggiamento pazzo e minaccioso: Kiriya infatti, ha l'intenzione di eliminare Celestia e prendere il suo posto, diventando così lui l'erede del clan senza nome. Durante questo discorso, Nagisa e gli altri amici scoprono che Celestia e Kiriya sono cugini. Si scopre perchè quest'ultimo odia così tanto la bambina: la ritiene responsabile della morte di suo padre Murasame, morto proprio durante l'imprigionamento di Dark Eater e Light Eater. Inoltre, è invidioso della posizione che Celestia riveste nel clan senza nome. I tentativi della piccola di scusarsi e calmarlo sono inutili, e quindi inizia lo scontro: Celestia combatte bene, ma proprio alla fine si lascia ingannare dal cugino, che, con una swich stone, la fa finire prigioniera di una sua stessa arte ninja segreta usata da lei in precedenza. Dopo essere stata ridotta in fin di vita da un colpo quasi fatale, la piccola Celestia tenta di difendersi con la guardian summon, ma senza successo: tutto ciò che viene evocato è un piccolo uovo d'argento, che viene rubato da Kiriya. Il perfido cugino tenta di darle un altro colpo fatale per ucciderla, ma le famiglie di Celestia e i suoi amici, Asuka, la madre di Kiriya, e i nonni di Celestia accorrono in suo aiuto, sospendendo l'incontro e portando la povera bambina in infermeria. Kiriya viene squalificato per aver usato una swich stone, ma ancora non intende scusarsi con la cugina: dopo tutti questi atti impuri, la foresta di bamboo lo bandisce e lo sbatte fuori. Sfortunatamente però, Kiriya ha ancora con sé l'uovo dell'animale guardiano di Celestia. Nel capitolo 73, il cugino Kiriya le riporta l'uovo, pentito per come l'ha trattata. La piccola Celestia dirà lui di non preoccuparsi, e mentre tutti i suoi amici accorrono in infermeria per vedere come sta, l'uovo della bambina si schiude, rivelando il suo animale guardiano: il grifone albino. Celestia aggiungerà che ora che anche lei ha un animale guardiano, Asuka potrà finalmente mandare tutti loro in missione. Tutti quanti annuiscono, e mentre ridono dalla felicità per essere diventati un gruppo di amici ancor più unito, augurano alla piccola bambina di guarire presto. Un punto cruciale del passato della ragazza è la scomparsa del padre e la morte della madre: non si sa di preciso come mai il padre l'abbia abbandonata, me è stato detto che la morte della madre è avvenuta per mano di Rayven. Serie Chronicles of Zerkel Celestia è la protagonista femminile di questa serie, ma nonostante ciò debutta solamente nell'ultimo capitolo del primo volume. Oltretutto, è incappucciata e non le si vede né corpo, né volto. La ragazza non rivela neanche il suo nome, è l'unica cosa che dirà sarà quella di vendicare la morte di sua madre. Durante tutto il volume successivo, Celestia continua a pensare in modo fisso a vendicare la defunta madre e a non mostrare il suo volto. Incontra Haru, e nonostante quest'ultimo si dimostri gentile, la ragazza finirà presto col farlo arrabbiare, siccome durante la scalata per la cima del vulcano lo tratta male, gli risponde in modo svogliato e gli da della palla al piede. Dopo lo scontro con Zekia però, si rende conto delle cattiverie commesse, e quindi si scusa col ragazzo regalandogli la famigerata giacca invernale. Sulla cima del vulcano, combatte insieme ad Haru contro Molten Fury: sarà qui che, all'ultimo secondo, si toglierà il cappuccio rivelando completamente la sua beltà. Alla fine del volume, la ragazza è preoccupata che Haru possa finire nel mirino del perfido Erazen, e così si separa da lui scappando. Si rincontreranno comunque nel volume 3: Celestia rincontra un'altra volta Haru, edopo una breve discussione sul come mai entrambi si trovano nella stanza 36, la ragazza riceve una minaccia da Erazen tramite un vecchio monitor: il demone dirà che più a lungo si rifiuterà di consegnare ciò che vuole, più lui metterà a ferro e fuoco il regno di Zerkel. Lasciando Haru del tutto perplesso, Celestia decide di dire la verità su come mai i demoni dell'incubo hanno invaso Zerkel e stanno facendo scoppiare il chaos. Dopo il racconto, la ragazza viene consolata da Haru. Successivamente, i due cadranno in una trappola di Deric, è Celestia si ritroverà ad affrontare Rayven, ma avrà la peggio, salvo essere poi salvata da Haru. Negli ultimi capitoli del volume, la ragazza spiega ad Haru cos'è il meeting palace, ed accetta di farsi aiutare nella battaglia futura contro Zekia, appena origliata grazie al cristallo rubato. Nel quarto volume, Celestia è sempre impaziente di uccidere tutti i demoni e vendicare la madre, ma il suo modo di trattare Haru inizia a cambiare: si preoccupa per lui e cerca di proteggerlo. Durante lo scontro decisivo con Zekia, la ragazza è sempre una guida importante per Haru: lo guida durante le strategie e gli spiega l'abilità speciale di Zekia, ovvero fermare il tempo gridando la parola "freeze". Specificherà inoltre, che Zekia deve aspettare quindici minuti per poter riutilizzare l'abilità un'altra volta, e che quindi dovranno ucciderlo in quel lasso di tempo. Durante un tentativo di uccisione però, la ragazza viene catturata finendo vittima di un tranello proprio all'ultimo secondo. Sarà salvata ancora una da Haru. Negli ultimi capitoli, la ragazza è a casa di Haru e riceve un'inaspettata videochiamata da suo padre tramite la TV: egli gli consegnerà una palla col sonaglio, il primo regalo che abbia mai ricevuto. Dopocihè, Rikimaru termina la chiamata e Celestia, tenendosi questa chiacchierata in segreto, chiede ad Haru se può restare a vivere da lui fino a quando non ritorneranno a Fairysia. Dal volume successivo, Celestia inizia a vivere insieme ad Haru: tuttavia, nel quinto volume, le strade dei protagonisti sono separate: mentre Haru è nella Deadly Silent Forest, Celestia deve rivedersela con Kenneth, diventato inaspettatamente cattivo e feroce. Dovrà scontrarsi con lui nella stanza 75. Durante la battaglia, la ragazza si rende conto di essere in svantaggio, e così si rifugia dietro a una roccia, dove qui, Dark Eater e Light Eater la trascinano nel suo subconscio e le parlano rivelandole alcune strane ma preziose informazioni: essi sono dalla sua parte, e inoltre le riveleranno che i demoni dell'incubo seguono ogni ordine di Erazen senza esitare perché sono vittima di qualcosa (Non riescono a dirle di preciso che cosa a causa di un anatema che sigilla loro la lingua). Celestia, sebbene inizialmente riluttante, si fida e cercherà di scoprire il resto da sola. Dopo aver permesso ai due demoni che si porta dentro di prendere possesso del suo corpo, riporta Kenneth alla normalità, rimuovendo la maledizione che lo rendeva cattivo. Tornata nel pieno possesso del proprio corpo, Celestia scova Amnesys sventando il suo piano di separarla da Haru per poi catturarla tramite Kenneth. La ragazza prova a chiedere informazioni a Amnesys su cos'è che controlla la loro mente, ma come quando dice questo, Amnesys si infuria e scatena un esplosione: Celestia rischia ancora una volta di venire catturata, ma all'ultimo secondo arriva Haru che la salva. Nel sesto volume, Celestia ascolta tutta la storia sul passato di Haru, e si rende conto di quanto entrambi abbiano vissuto storie tristi. Al termine del racconto, la ragazza rimane stupita di come Haru abbia affrontato tutto e di come si sia sacrificato per la sorella tanto da fargli una sorta di dichiarazione d'amore. Alla fine del volume però, i due si ritroveranno prigionieri nella Sora Legion, la tana di Mortiz. Nel volume sette, Celestia rincontra il suo amico d'infanzia Daichi Taiyō, e conoscerà anche Yoko, la quale si dimostra da subito molto invidiosa. Negli ultimi capitoli sconfiggerà Mortiz raggirando la sua bilità, grazie alle informazioni raccolte da Haru e al diversivo di Daichi. Alla fine del volume libera la fenice Kin, che fin'ora era posseduta da Mortiz. Kin riporta tutti a casa, ma per la ragazza le sorprese non finiscono: riceve infatti una lettera da Nagisa, la sua migliore amica, e chiede ad Haru di accompagnarla per andarla a trovare. Durante l'ottavo volume, Celestia consoce Yui Yukihime, la madre di Haru. Dopo averla scambiata per la sorella maggiore del ragazzo a causa della sua giovinezza, si guadagna subito la sua simpatia. Successivamente, scala insieme ad Haru il vulcano delle nevi e rincontra dopo tanto tempo Nagisa: Dopo esser finita vittima di qualche atto depravato, la ragazza racconta finalmente ad Haru il suo passato nei minimi dettagli: da come ha fatto a conoscere la sua migliore amica al rapporto che ha avuto con suo cugino. Serie Chronicles of Fairysia: Yōma invasion In questa serie spin-off non ancora realizzata, Celestia sarà ancora una volta la protagonista femminile. Curiosità * Celestia è la ragazza col seno più ampio in tutto l'universo di Chronicles of Zerkel (115cm) * Inizialmente Celestia doveva avere un fratello minore, ma l'idea venne subito scartata in quanto se fosse stata figlia unica sarebbe riuscita a patire di più la morte della madre, la scomparsa del padre e la temporanea separazione dai suoi amici legando meglio così con la sua insegnante Asuka, il cui rapporto si rivelerà fondamentale. * L'inizio della sua storia è molto simile a Naruto, personaggio dell'omonimo manga: le loro storie sono iniziate in modi molto simili * Il suo outfit da shinobi invece, ricorda molto quello di Hinata Hyuga, nella serie di Naruto Shippuden. * E' l'unica fra tutti i protagonisti ad essere figlia unica * Stranamente, nei suoi racconti e flashback vengono mostrati anche i pensieri degli altri personaggi. Galleria Celestia viene importunata.jpg|La piccola Celestia viene importunata da Kiriya Celestia da neonata.jpg|Celestia appena nata, pronta a farsi sigillare dentro al ventre Light Eater e Dark Eater Celestia si dichiara ad Haru.jpg|Celestia si "dichiara" ad Haruka Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Femminili Categoria:Personaggi di Chronicles of Zerkel (serie) Categoria:Fate Celestiali Categoria:Protagonisti